So This Is Love
by theatergleek
Summary: A one-shot  with an epilouge  about Dwight Houston  from Dalton  and Jay  CP Coulter Writes My Canon . Who knew that you could meet your best friend and soulmate in a coffee shop?
1. Chapter 1

_So This Is Love  
><em>Rating: K+

AN: So, I was up one night until 3 AM, and I was reading through CP Coulter Writes My Canon's Tumblr, and I saw that she was sick, so because my muse is it's best at the ungodly hours that are known as 3 AM, I began writing this. My first draft was about 200 words, and it was just from Dwight's POV (even though the whole thing is in third person...). I ended up coming up with more plot, and thickening the first part, and then I got in touch with someone on Tumblr, and I got my first beta!

So, thank you, Phantom-of-Fantasy ! I couldn't have done this well if it weren't for you! (:

(Go follow her on Tumblr... http :/ lionphantom . tumblr . com/ [remember to remove the spaces])

* * *

><p>It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon. People were coming and going through out the coffee shop, eager to get out of it.<p>

Dwight Houston sat in the corner next to a large window and was occupying himself by cleansing the shop. Dwight was interrupted while he was checking the coffee shop from his seat, when a beautiful girl stepped in the shop. The first thing he noticed about her was the contrast of her face. Her dark brown hair fell gently over her shoulders and the piercing blue eyes of hers stood out against her pale complexion that was sprinkled with freckles. She was slightly shorter than him, and Dwight found this to his advantage. With someone too short, he would have to lean down too far, and as adorable as the whole "have the girlfriend shorter than you" idea didn't really appeal to him. In fact, Dwight felt like he would be perfectly fine if his girlfriend was taller than him. Dwight had never seen the girl up until today, but there was something about her that drew him in. Was it the way she held herself, displaying the impeccable respect she had for herself, as well as the confidence and courage that leaked through all of her pores? Or was it that for the first time that he felt like there was nothing unholy or in dire need of being exorcised? Dwight couldn't tell one way or another , but he knew that he had to get to know this beautiful, mysterious girl. Slowly, he made his was towards her. He lightly tapped the girl on the shoulder, and when she turned around, he spoke.

"Um... Hello? My name's Dwight. Dwight Houston," he said, extending his hand out to the girl.

"Jay Williams," the girl smiled, lacing her hand with his outstretched one.

The boy shook Jay's hand politely, amazed at how calm everything felt right now. He felt no unnatural disturbances in the room for the first time since his brother's death, and what was even better was that he felt like Jay was neither putting a curse on him, nor did he feel like she had any kind of demonic spirit lingering on her body.

He had to get to know Jay.

* * *

><p>When Jay entered the coffee shop on Thursday afternoon, she would have never expected that she would meet such an interesting boy. She was merely going to get coffee so she could power through the afternoon.<p>

It all started when she walked into the coffee shop. Jay scanned the room out of instinct, smiling when she found that the lone table she usually sat at was empty. She was walking towards the counter when she saw a brunette boy sitting alone sipping his coffee. Jay wasn't one to pay attention to the people in the coffee shop, for it was her alone time, but there was something peculiar about the brunette boy sitting at that table. Most people who sat by themselves at the coffee shop either had something to read, or were busily typing on their laptop, iPhone, or iPad. This boy was doing neither of the mentioned. He sat next to the window, awkwardly sipping at his coffee, while whispering things to himself every so often. Jay placed her order, then made her way to her regular seat. While waiting for her coffee, she watched the brunette boy. His mannerisms were quite different from those of the other people in the shop. He seemed to avoid eye contact with everyone in the shop, and every few minutes or so, he would begin whispering to himself again.

"Jay?" the barista said to the shop.

Jay immediately stood up and walked over the counter. She nodded her head curtly, and muttered a "thanks" to the girl. When she was walking back to her table, Jay felt as if someone was watching her. She slowly turned her head, trying to remain as subtle as possible, and she immediately saw the brunette boy quickly avert his gaze from Jay. She allowed herself to smile at the boy's actions, for she found his actions quite endearing, but was quick to put her sophisticated face back on. Jay made her way back to her table and drank her coffee in silence. Jay was almost finished with her cup, when she suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around, and much to her disbelief, the brunette was standing there.

"Um... Hello? My name's Dwight. Dwight Houston," he said, extending his hand out to Jay.

"Jay Williams," she smiled, lacing her hand with his outstretched one.

She had to get to know Dwight.

* * *

><p>Their first meeting was not awkward, but it wasn't extremely comfortable either. The two met at the coffee shop again, and they sat in a silence for a few minutes.<p>

"So..." Dwight said.

"What's your favorite color?" Jay asked.

"Silver," he quickly replied. "What about yours?"

"It changes from time to time... Right now, though, it's orange," Jay said. "What sports are you good at?"

"Well, these two guys at my school, they're twins, have been teaching me archery, and I've been getting kind of good at it, but every time I being to practice, they always interrupt me with Nerf guns."  
>"Nerf guns...?" Jay cocked an eyebrow.<p>

"That's a long story... I'll explain after I get to know more about you, alright?"

Jay nodded her head, "I guess I'll just list a few things, because I _really _want to know about these boys... So.. Let's see... I can't walk in heels, I twirl my hair around my finger whenever I'm nervous, and I love to write," she listed.

Dwight began laughing, and Jay shot him a faux-offended face.

"Alright, alright... I'll tell you about the craziness that is Windsor," Dwight said with his laughter dying down. "The two twins' names are Ethan and Evan. They're probably the most insane of the house. For some reason, they give every one of their close friends, or enemies, a nickname that has to do with Alice in Wonderland. They're the Tweedles, which I will call them that most of the time. They call me the White Knight, and when you meet them, they'll call you a Talking Flower. Then there's Blaine and Kurt, aka the White Rabbit and Alice..."

* * *

><p>Months had passed since their first formal meeting, and the two had become closer than peas and carrots. Jay learned about Alan, Dwight's brother's, death, and Dwight learned about Annabelle's, who was a close friend of Jay's, death. The two would talk until the early hours of the morning, spending hours playing 20 (more like 200) questions. The last fit of laughter had finally subsided, and Jay's head was now resting on Dwight's shoulder. It was silent in the room, and only the street lights and the clock sitting in the corner illuminated the room, but it wasn't awkward. This was the kind of silence that is perfect; the kind of silence when no words are needed to get your point to the other person.<p>

"Jay, you smell really good," Dwight muttered into her hair.

With a slight giggle, Jay replied, "Black raspberry and white tea shampoo does that for you, D."

Dwight slowly stretched his free arm around Jay's waist, feeling as if it were appropriate at the moment. She immediately jumped, but not because Dwight was holding her, but because the action was sudden.

"Jay, is... Is this okay?" Dwight asked. "I mean... I don't wanna..."

"It's fine, Dwight," she smiled. Her eyes shone bright with happiness, and it was obvious that she was content with where she was. "In fact, I really like this. You're really comfy, Dwight."

Jay scooted closer, nuzzling her head into Dwight's body. Dwight was shocked for a moment, just like Jay was when he wrapped his arm around her waist. In seconds, Dwight found himself melting into Jay's embrace, and within minutes, Jay was asleep, face relaxed, and a smile upon her face as she breathed in and out. Dwight was about to fall asleep when he realized that if they fell asleep leaning up against the couch, there would be hell to pay tomorrow. He snaked his arm behind Jay, careful not to wake her. Dwight slowly moved his body out from under hers, and once he was out, he picked her up to bring her upstairs.

"Mmm... Dwight..." she stirred.

"Go back to sleep, Jay. I'm just moving you upstairs, okay?" he whispered in reply.

"Mmkay..." she murmured.

Dwight made sure to make his steps as fluent as possible, so he wouldn't wake Jay, and when he stepped into his room, he gently placed Jay on his bed, then went to work to make sure that the room was safe for her.

"Don't bother, D... I'll be fine..." Jay whispered to him.

"Sorry, Jay, I don't want to take that risk. I'm just going to line the door and windows again, okay?" Dwight assured her, while searching for his salt.

"But if you're here with me, you won't need to line them again," Jay argued.

"Jay, I'm not going to sleep up here... The couch is much more comfortable than the floor," Dwight sighed.

"Who said you have to sleep on the floor?"

"Jay... You can't mean that. You're really tired, so your thought process is impaired. I guess I'll sleep on the floor if you really want me to be up here, but I don't want to take advantage of you while you're obviously not able to-"

Jay interrupted him, "Shut up, Dwight. You're not going to be taking advantage of me. And I've fallen asleep on you several times already, so it's not like sharing a bed will be any different," she sighed. "Come here, Dwight. You don't want any demonic spirits to infect me, am I correct?"

Dwight nodded his head, hesitation still coursing through his brain. Reluctantly, Dwight walked over to the side opposing Jay and crawled into the bed. When Jay felt the mattress sink on the other side, she slid over to that side, situating herself comfortably next to Dwight's body.

"Jay..." he said.

"I'm a cuddler, Dwight... Though you would have figured that out by now..." Jay replied with sleep lacing into her words.

Once he heard these words, Dwight slightly relaxed, and it wasn't until Jay was back asleep that he finally relaxed his body, and allowed himself to fall into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

EPILOGUE:

It was a very rainy day in Westerville, Ohio today. A young couple was running towards the coffee shop across the deserted street, while trying to stay as dry as possible. The brown haired girl began to slow her pace, but the brunette boy with her kept tugging at her hand.

"Jay! Come on!" the boy whined.

"Dwight, it's not like running to the coffee shop will magically dry us off," she said. "Come on, hon. Live a little!"

Dwight heavily sighed. "If a demonic spirit infects you or me, I will not be helping you. I'll also blame you."

Jay laughed and the boy, then grabbed his hands and places then around her waist.

"You know, I've always wanted to dance in the rain..." she whispered into his ear.

"There's no music," Dwight protested.

"You're a singer, I love to sing, and Disney has some pretty damn good duets. Problem solved," Jay said with happiness dripping from her voice.

"_So this is love, Mmmmmm... So this is love..." _Jay sang.

"_So this is what makes life divine... I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm..." _Dwight reluctantly sang.

"_And now I know, the key to all heaven is mine. My heart has wings, Mmmmmm... And I can fly. I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky. So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of. Mmmmmm... Mmmmmm... So this is love..." _the two sang.

Dwight slowly moved his face closer to Jay's, and their lips met in the center.

"Jay, you're shivering," Dwight whispered. "Let's go inside so you can warm up."

Jay began to protest, but Dwight had already begun dragging her towards the shop.

The two were sopping when they entered the coffee shop. They also received many stares due to the state they were in. Dwight and Jay ignored the looks, and they went to the counter to order their drinks. Dwight handed the slightly startled barista a ten dollar bill, and then led Jay to the table over in the upper right hand corner that was bordered by windows on one side.

Jay began to talk, but Dwight ended up drowning her words out with his thoughts.

"_How did I get so lucky?" _he thought. _"She not only is my best friend, but loves me and puts up with my shenanigans, as the Logan nicely puts it... I guess the boys were right when they said I shouldn't wait any longer to ask her to-"_

"Dwight? Did you hear a word I just said?" Jay asked.

"What? Oh... Sorry, sweetie... I kind of got lost in my thoughts," he replied.

"What were you thinking about?" she smiled.

"Oh, nothing important... Just how crazy it is that we've been coming here for the past five years," Dwight admitted.

"Has it been that long already?" Jay said incredulously.

"Well, if I remember correctly, approximately five years ago today I came up to you and introduced myself," he reminisced.

"And then it all went up hill from there..." Jay smiled.

"Yes, yes it did," Dwight grinned, squeezing Jay's hand.


End file.
